Forgiving
by Edengwen
Summary: Sequel to 'Troubles of a Sniper' crossover the team must carry on without Mick however when a case turns towards someone killing people better than him will it end with him taking out the best of the best or will the SAS and FBI work together to save themselves and catch the killer. With heart to heart will Mick forgive Cooper enough to come back to the FBI again? (STORY PAUSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on Criminal Minds Suspect Behaviour…**

_"__Well my darlings, you are going to Chicago were seven people have been shot with a high power rifle. No link made between victims just how they all died. One shot to the head." _

_"__I'm getting flash backs, anyone else?" Mick asked. Prophet, Gina and Beth nodded. "Why what happened?" Reid asked. "A sniper who pissed Mick off with a sniper vs. sniper match." Prophet answered... _

_"__Hello." Walker asked. _

_"__Jason, its Mick" Mick's said._ _"__Mick, I can't just disappear. My boss will have a fit if he found out you contacted me now. Hell if the SAS get involved it will be both our arses." Walker said with worry in his voice. "Stop fucking moaning see you in ten and take the back, you are been watched." And then with that Mick put the phone down…_

_"__Mick." Sam shouted but as they turned past a vent they saw Jameson on the floor bleeding. His face was covered with blood and they couldn't hear him but they thought he was begging for his life as the two SAS officers stood armed with their fingers on the triggers. Alex didn't move any closer to them as he knew the way Mick and Pete turned when they were dealing with something like this. "Mick…" Sam said which made Jameson look and it looked like he was going to try to run towards them but before he could Mick hit him with the end of his gun. The cry that came from Jameson as he hit the floor and blood spattered from his mouth. "Mick stand down!" Cooper shouted _

_"__Sorry Coop, not this time." Mick said looking right at them; he only did this because Pete moved so Jameson couldn't try anything. "Mick this isn't you." Sam said, moving towards them, knowing that Mick was cutting his emotions off. "This is me Coop." Mick said shaking his head at his friend. He looked from Cooper to Alex. They guest that he knew that it was Alex who called them. "Mick you're not a cold blooded killer and this is what this is." Cooper said trying to stop him from doing anything bad. "Did it last time no problem." Mick muttered but they heard it. Bang, Bang…_

_"__I'm going back to England." Mick said "Are you coming back?" Sam final asked the question in his mind._ _"__I don't know."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a year since Mick had gone back to England and there was no word in when he would be coming back. However they only had a few minutes to think about it as the director was giving them more and more cases; hoping that keeping them busy might help but it wasn't. As Mick hadn't given a date in when he would come back, if he came back at all, the director had placed a new member into their team to replace him. That hadn't gone down well but they couldn't blame the agent for wanting to be part of a red cell. He was a young agent called Paul Jackson, who had spent around three years in the BAU before coming to the cell. And he knew he was replacing someone that meant a lot to the team so he tried to play it cool so they wouldn't take him the wrong way.

Beth got on well with Jackson as he wanted to learn about her time with other teams and he did want to be a better profiler one day. But she was the only one that got on with him at all. Beth seem to be worried that the teams anger for the director in putting someone new in would face the that anger so she helped him get use to the team life. Also she knew that Mick might not come back and remain back home so she was moving on.

Gina still missed Mick, he use to drive her crazy when he flirted with her but she found that she did like it. He paid attention to her but it was more like an older brother. She knew that he had a sister but he didn't really talk about her a lot, well only if she had called forgetting the time difference and keeping him up as he always looked like hell when he came into work. She just hoped that he would forgive them and come back. She hadn't got anything against Jackson and she tried to get on with him but in her mind he was trying to replace Mick and that couldn't happen. Mick was a natural born profiler with a good eye for things. That might be as he was a sniper but he was also someone who cared. That was just who he was. And she missed him.

Prophet on the other hand didn't get on with Jackson; he had become quieter than normal. He use to talk to Mick about his problems after they had finished a case or when they went out for drinks but now he seem to be with Cooper more of the time. He also seem not to want to talk to Jackson at all. He would only answer him if he directly asked him something.

However Cooper never showed them any emotion and every time Mick was brought up he would simply get back to work or leave the room. Mick was still a hard subject to Coop as he felt like he had betrayed his friend by telling them about his past. It was true, he could have missed out everything until he had met Jason but he wanted them to understand why he trusted him with his life. But he had told them more than enough that made them wonder things about Mick's past. He knew that one of them must have mentioned at Prophet had asked about the medal. Cooper himself didn't know all the details but it was the reason for the post-traumatic stress disorder marker was out in his file.

But as the cases kept coming they kept working. But one day as they came to work they found the director talking to Cooper in the office. Prophet was the first to get there and went straight in slowly followed by the others. The director stopped talking as the team came in. "Good morning Agents." He said letting them sit down before taking his leave.

"We have a case where three bodies have been found. All killed in different ways, a gun, knife and one with rope around his throat. However all three have knife wounds on their bodies. And all were found near the Massanutten Mountains of Virginia." Cooper started passing them the files.

"So this guy uses a knife as his weapon to injurer but other methods to kill." Jackson stated. To which Beth continued. "This could be the way of showing the victims that he is in control and that they don't have a chance." Cooper nodded, "This whole thing is about power, just look…" He said holding up the three images of the victims (photographs from their family members) "All three are well built, they look after themselves…" The whole team nodded, "The first victim was a builder, hard hands on job. The second a teacher who trained boxing to kids and the third a drug dealer. All three are big people in each of their worlds and hard to take down." Prophet said explaining a little bit more about their killer.

"We need to get out there because soon this guy might try to kill a cop. They are a strong image too." Gina added. They had heard about a similar case that Hotch and his team had dealt with, which ended with a couple of loyal cops dying. Cooper nodded. "Let's get there then."

As the team moved to get ready and everyone but Prophet and Coop were left in the office, "What did the director want other than giving us another case?" Prophet asked, they both knew that they were taking Mick's leave hard and more so that they had found now much their friend had gone to protect the people he cared about. Prophet could still see those dead eyes of his friend when he told them in so few words that he had killed someone in cold blood. Hotch had also kept his word about not reporting it, another secret they would take to the grave.

Sam sighed at the question but Prophet knew a lot more than anyone else in the team and knew Mick better in the way that Mick trusted Prophet in only a day of meeting him. "The British Military have been in contact." Prophet's eyes widened, "You mean Mick is coming back?" Prophet asked hopefully however that vanished by the look on Sam's face.

"The director had called to see if Mick would be coming back for me as the military aren't really in a good mood…"Prophet looked confused at this statement but the look Sam gave him said that he will tell him later. "…and all they said was that Mick was on a mission and couldn't be contacted to find out his thoughts but it seems that they might not want to let him go again. He is a useful tool for them and don't want to lose him again to us."

Prophet looked shocked that the SAS would want to keep Mick away from them but he understood it a little. He was a sniper and one of their best, so he understood why they didn't want to lose him again to the FBI. But he still missed his friend.

They quickly left the office and drove to the airport to catch there flight to McAllister; they were quiet on the jet. Prophet was still going through what Cooper had said to him. Hoping that he would see his friend again and make things right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As the team split up into three teams, they had a lot to do and not a lot of time. The first two kill happened two weeks apart but the last one was only a week. The cooling off times had shortened, and they didn't know when the killer would kill again. Beth and Jackson went to the station house to set up, they needed to meet the officers that had found the bodies and talk to the family members who were at the police station. Sam and Gina had gone to the last crime scene, the drug dealer had only been traveling through the town when he was killed but had stayed at a local hotel and had caused some problems. With the tattoos on his neck and the arrests for drunken fights he had made himself known to the police and the killer. Prophet had gone to take to the medical examiner about who the men were killed and to have a closer look at the stab wounds.

Prophet and Coop didn't speak on the trip to Virginia; Sam knew that Prophet was thinking about what he had told him about Mick's bosses not wanting him to return to them. Prophet guessed that because of Mick's skills they may not want to lose him but something was annoying him. Cooper had said that as Mick was away they couldn't ask him. _'Why would they need his permission?_' Prophet thought, Mick was military so he would do as ordered. _'Why would they wait?'_ But as they had work to do he thought more about what he was going to do when he got there. He needed to work.

As Gina and Cooper got to the crime scene he saw the deputies were still present at the scene. As they got out of their car and deputy walked up to them. "FBI?" He asked as he walked up to them, as they nodded the deputy. "This is the place we found the body, and his hotel room is only a ten minute walk from here so the killer didn't travel far with him." The deputy said pointing at the ground near a tree and then pointed the way to the hotel.

"What do you see?" Cooper asked Gina, and she started to walk around.

"He was brought here alive; there are signs of a struggle. He brought him here too fight." Gina said looking at the ground and then she thought that Mick could tell them more and what moved were made. But he wasn't here. She sighed, and looked back at Cooper; she hadn't heard the deputy move away from them back to his car.

"Heard anything about when Mick will be back?" She asked as Cooper looked at the area, she knew he missed Mick as they had been friends for years but something was wrong. On the way there neither Cooper nor Prophet spoke much at all like they were hiding something.

Sam turned to face her, "When he is ready." He said before going back to work.

"I am the killer; I want to show them that I can fight. That I am the top man, so I get the victim here and tell him if he wins the fight he lives. So they fight and the victim loses so as he lost I strangle him with rope I already have with me." Cooper said.

"But why use different weapons? Why not just the rope?" Gina added thinking that the UNSUB was all over the place with how he killer his prey.

"The gun because I don't know how to kill him and it was easy, the knife could be an accident that the fight got out of hand and the victim died but the rope he wanted to feel the life leave the body."

"He wanted to feel the life died like an animal." Gina added. This made Cooper look up.

"He is a hunter. He picks his victims and then captures them and brings them here to fight him. They know they were going to die to they do what he tells them then he uses a knife to fight them. And as they lose he strangles them with the rope but why not just stab them. That's what is confusing me." Cooper said looking at the ground.

"Should we tell the sheriff that he might go after a cop?" Gina asked as Cooper wrote something in his notebook. With those words he looked up.

"We should warn them. They will soon become victims if he has gotten bolder." Cooper said looking back at the police cars. "But it would be hard to kidnap one of them look." He said pointing at the police car. "They travel in pairs, killing two people at once would be hard and he wouldn't risk it."

Gina nodded understanding but then they saw as the deputy ran towards them. "We got a missing person's report." He said looking worried and scared at the same time. Cooper could feel the tension roll of the young man, "Who?" Gina asked hoping but knowing the answer.

"He's a cop. His partner went to grab a cup of coffee and came back to find the car and his partner gone."

_'__So it had happened.'_ Cooper thought and the timeline had just increased, no one was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The deputy dropped Cooper and Gina off at the station and quickly joined in the hunt for their officer, however as much as they wanted to help them to look for the officer they needed to work out where the killer would take a strong and fit young officer. But also plan ahead in creating the profile if the search turned up with a body. The team all knew that cops who had lost one of their own would make their job more difficult as they would want revenge.

Sam and Gina came in the conference room to find Beth and Jackson were looking over the computer and talking to Penelope about the case and how their unsub could have found his victims. Also they had asked for her to track down anything that could have been used in the crimes that could led them to their killer. Prophet closely followed them into the room carrying the ME report on all three of the victims, including something that might help them. Cooper looked at his team; he knew that they were going to have work harder than ever to find the officer before he became the next victim.

They knew that the officer was strong and fit and wouldn't give up without a fight. Sheriff Watson walked into the conference room with a grim look on his face; he sighed and then turned to Cooper. "Do you have any idea on where this bastard would has taken my officer?"

The Sheriff looked like the world was hanging on his shoulders, but instead of the world it was his officer's life. "This unsub is a power control killer…" Gina started. "… This means he kills to he can take power, power that he takes in taking his victims, the fights that he makes them do and then the death. He is taking the power away from his victims, he enjoys it. But that means he wouldn't stop until he is caught or killed." As Gina finished and the Sheriff groaned and then said. "So he is likely to go after more of my officers?"

Sam didn't want to answer, knowing that he would try as officers are the highest power here but now they weren't. "It is more likely but with us being here he might turn his forces onto us or any other who has power."

The Sheriff nodded and then said, "So I should alert the court house, other departments and people that hold similar powers to the Police Force?" All the team nodded at this statement and then Prophet found that he could speak as Sheriff Watson sighed again.

"We know that this guy is smaller and possible weaker than his victims. The ME said that the knife wounds are shallow and in an upwards angle. So this guy is smaller than 5ft9inchs to which the first victims height. He needs to feel the power because he is small and feels like his size has taken away his power." Cooper nodded, that made sense with the idea that had been building in his mind. They were looking for a smaller man to which felt like there was no power in his life and killing made him feel a little bit of it for once. This drive for power, Cooper knew would make the killer kill again and wouldn't stop till they found him.

"So we are looking for an anger small guy who is killing to show power?" The Sheriff asked looking between the two profilers.

Jackson nodded and then added. "This guy may have lost something that gave him power before the first murder. A divorce, a loss of a child or sidling, a parent who needed him? Something that gave him power but as that has been taken away from him he is acting out. Wanting that power again."

The Sheriff nodded and then stood up, "I get those records for you…" But then Penelope came onto the scene. "Don't worry; I have already looked at those. In the last three years as I left some room for the sick puppy to build up the anger to kill. I have ten divorces however four of them ended well and both parents have split fair. Out of the six I have three that have moved away and that means both parties. Out of those three that remain, one couple left because the drunken bastard drank and started hitting his wife. She left to Washington to live closer to her parents and he is in prison after a DUI. The other is a Mr Quinn and Miss Alton, they divorced but he is a doctor that now works in Texas as he is from there and Miss Alton is now working as a teacher and already as a new boyfriend. Go girl. The last one is Mr Smith. He and his wife divorced when she ran away with her lover eighteen months ago. And he is a farmer and a hunter. Could by your guy…" Penelope start but then the Sheriff spoke when Mr Smith's photo came onto the scene.

"I know William, he fell apart after the divorce but he does have a temper. What me to get him in here?" The Sheriff asked looking at Cooper who looked at the scene. And nodded. "It is worth a shot. P can you keep looking into anyone who has suffered a loss?" Penelope smiled cheeky at him. "I will my darlings and I will get back to you. P out!" And she disappeared off the screen.

Then a shout from the front door of the station. The Sheriff followed by the team rushed out to see what was going on. "Sheriff we found Dan, alive but bad. He has been taken to the hospital, one of the army guys found him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

At this news Prophet and Gina headed to talk to the officer who was lucky to be alive thanks to 'one of the army guys' that was an odd thing to say Cooper thought. He didn't know of any military base nearby but guest that it might be a training camp. But then those military personal could also be on the list of victims, if their killer wanted power than going after the people who had made him lose one of his victims. He turned to the Sheriff before they left to the crime scene with the Sheriff.

"Sheriff…" Cooper said looking at the Sheriff who looked happy that he hadn't lost an officer and grateful that someone was about to stop the killer. He turned to look at Sam and then looked at Beth and Jackson. "…I didn't know that there were any army bases near here?"

The Sheriff nodded and then answered. "It's a training team; all I got told from the DoD was that I was to warn local hunters not to go near them." Sam nodded, and then they headed to the scene not knowing what they were going to find. They didn't talk on the way to the scene but found it surrounded by police cars and one military vehicle; however there was no sign of the driver.

"Where is the army officer?" The Sheriff asked one of his deputies who was stood next to one of the police cars. The officer turned and pointed at a man with his back to them on the phone to someone. It was then that Cooper saw the uniform, he knew where the uniform came from and it wasn't US.

However as he saw Beth turn to look at him, his eyes moved away. If it was him, he didn't want to make him a target of her anger. Coop knew that Beth was going to tell Mick what leaving them had don't to the team, but this wasn't the place for it. Not when they had a killer out there.

Beth noticed the military man but went ahead to the forest opening where the officer was found. Blood littered the floor, a mixture of the officer's and the killer's blood. Jackson guessed. Cooper joined them along with the Sheriff, "Your officer was lucky that the soldier turned up when he did." Jackson said looking up at the pool of blood that had been labelled as the officers. But then Jackson looked up, "Did the soldier turn up before the killings or after?"

Sheriff thought that though, so did Coop but before he could say anything a familiar voice came up from behind them. "No was in hell did any of my men kill anyone. That officer was lucky I was passing through to the next point otherwise he would be dead."

Beth's head shot up at the familiar welsh voice, stood near Coop was Mick, and dressed in full military clothing with a 9mm strapped to his leg and signs of a headset in his ear. She looked shocked but then confused that Mick wouldn't look Cooper in the eye. "Mick nice to see you." Beth said standing to face him. The Sheriff looked confused between the agents and the soldier.

Mick nodded a hello, and then looked at the Sheriff. "None of my men would kill unless they were threatened; we are more likely the killers' next target. To which he will meet his match." Cooper turned to look at Mick for the first time.

"Mick, if he catches any of you by surprise…" Sam started but as Coop Mick looked at Sam for the first time. "Coop we are the best, one killer isn't going to make a dent. And Coop… half of my team are vets in this. Don't worry about us Coop. Worry about the cops because your killer might just come back and finish the job." And with that Mick left them and headed back to the vehicles.

"You guys know him?" Jackson asked as the Sheriff called to put a protective detail on his officer, worried about what the soldier had said. Beth looked at Cooper not understanding the anger that Mick was showing towards Sam, it wasn't she had seen before.

"He is the guy you replaced." Beth muttered as Cooper walked away. Jackson looked shocked and then looked back at were the man had disappeared into a vehicle and drove quickly away. Something had happened and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As they headed back to the station, Beth turned to look at Coop. "What was that about?" Jackson kept his head down, but listened along with the Sheriff. He was also interested in how the agents knew the British Officer; he also didn't know where they had come from. But with the statement, 'we are the best' he could guess that those men weren't their killer, as best of the best meant only one thing. Special Forces, however at the moment he just listened hoping for any more information.

"What?" Coop asked looking at Beth.

"What is going on between you and Mick? Before Chicago you two were close, now he doesn't want to be around you. What happened to make him act like that around you?" Beth asked but in a way she also demanded it, that wasn't the Mick she knew a year ago. Mick would also never talk to Sam like that, but he did. They were hiding something. And she wanted to know what.

"It was nothing." Sam said looking out at the window. Beth knew that whatever Sam was keeping back was the reason for Mick's distrust of Coop. When she had first joined the team she saw the trust between them both, a trust that she wasn't an explanation behind however learning some of Mick's history in Chicago only added more questions to her list. As they pulled up to the station, Jackson pulled Beth aside as Cooper heading in.

"So, I am replacing a British Army guy?" He asked a little confused how a member of the British Army was a FBI agent in the first place.

"Coop wanted him; they served together and were close once. Look I don't know what happened between them but it's none of our business. Just don't bring Mick up to the others. Not till I have a word with him first." And with that Beth headed towards an officer who had just pulled up. Jackson watched as she asked him something and then both of them climbed into the car and drove off.

Jackson knew that he would have to explain where Beth had gone but how and not let the others know. He sighed and then headed into the station to see Cooper speaking to Prophet and Gina who were sat on at the desk. He headed towards them and took his seat listening to what they had to report.

"The officer said that the guy wore a hood and a mask, he couldn't see his face but we were right about the size. The officer was about 6 foot and he noticed that our unsub was around 5ft 8 maybe 9. However he did say that the guy would have killed him if not for the army guy turning up and hearing the fight. Did you get to speak to the guy? He might be able to help find this guy." Prophet said looking between Jackson and Cooper, something was wrong.

"Beth has gone to speak to him." Jackson said not looking at Cooper; he knew that my telling him where Beth was might get him in trouble. But he hadn't told the others that it was their old team mate. Cooper sighed and knew why Beth had gone to speak to Mick. She wanted answers and if she couldn't get them from him, she would try Mick. However he knew Mick too well and knew that he wouldn't say much ever.

Gina along with Prophet knew something was up but they let it go for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Beth and the officer pulled up at the location of the army soldiers' base camp. She found that she remembered some of the faces of the soldiers as they got near, motioning the officer to wait she headed over to where Mick stood with his right hand man. She remembered his face, it was Pete. But it was Greg, who she remembered had been shot in the shoulder on the roof, was the first to notice her.

He pointing Mick to turn and the face that Mick pulled only made Beth more worried about Mick's and Coops' relationship. Mick headed towards her knowing how stubborn Beth could be and he didn't want any of his men to hear what she was about to say to him.

Pete and Greg watched worried as Mick headed away from them and away from the others followed by Beth. Mick had changed since he came back to the unit and the relationship end of Mick and Coop had hit their friend greatly. And they were worried that Mick might allow his mind to fall back into the darkness again. They knew that they shouldn't have been given this training challenge, they knew that being back in this country had made Mick's mood fall.

"So what do you want Beth?" Mick asked as soon as they were far enough away from the others, and he turned to face her.

"You and Coop. That is what I want to know. You two were like brothers before Chicago and after you have hardly spoken to him. No call, no letters, nothing. And then you snapped at him back there and that I haven't seen you do before." Beth said trying not to shout at him. But seeing him after a year she couldn't help but raise her voice and as Mick didn't look like he was going to say anything she went on.

"What about the rest of us? Prophet hasn't said a word about what happened on the roof, and he looks like he has lost his best friend which isn't far from the truth. Is it? Gina hasn't been the same either. She keeps looking at your desk like you are going to appear from thin air. And Coop; well he hasn't been the same since he saw you in the hospital. He doesn't talk to anyone. He only talked to you before, your friendship was stronger than that…"

However then Mick reacted, she had hit a nerve. "…Well he shouldn't have broken my trust." Mick growled at her that silenced her. She couldn't shake off the shock but then her mind pieced what he meant by it. Cooper had told them some of Mick's story, his secrets, well some of them had been told bare to the team. Mick always believed that secrets were people's weakness and having his told, had made him weak.

"Mick, he told us them things so we would understand that Jason was a friend and not our unsub…" Beth tried to explain but Mick cut them off.

"No Beth, all I needed you to do was to trust me. Trust me that I knew what I was talking about and who I knew, and I didn't need who I thought was my friend spilling my actions with the British Army to you. He didn't have the right to tell you anything about what operations I was involved with or what I did in them. But he did. Worse thing was that he didn't trust me enough to know someone who I would give my life for. As I did for Coop back in Afghanistan." And with that Mick left her alone and headed back to his men, Beth was left watching him walk away.

She knew that the man didn't trust ever well but she now understood that as Cooper had told them some of his past, he had lost all faith in his friend. A man who had tried to save him during whatever operation they were involved with. Beth now understood that rebuilding Mick's and Sam's relationship was going to be a lot harder than she first thought. As she turned to leave she was met by Alex.

She remembered that it was Alex who had called Cooper to the hotel, "He doesn't give trust very easily but it can be lost way too quickly." He said heading towards her.

"I know it's my fault that Cooper and Mick's relationship is like this but I guess it's their own fault too. Coop is too much like a mother hen around Mick and Mick…well me might be my Captain but he doesn't like asking for help. Too stubborn and too use to people letting him down."

As he stood in front of her, she sighed. "What can I do? Because we both know this is killing both of them."

Alex nodded at that. "Mick might be the best Captain I know but his heart isn't fully in the SAS anymore. He enjoyed working with the FBI. Working with you all but this isn't going to stop till those to talk for more than five minutes without killing each other. And that is going to be hard, knowing how much anger Mick has inside of him."

Beth nodded at that but then her phone buzzed in her pocket, "I need to get back." But before she left Alex handed her two things, one was a map with crosses marked on it and the other was a phone number. "The map is our locations of our bases, we are moving tomorrow. And the other is to my sat phone. We call carry one, in case you need our help."

And with a nod and a smile Beth headed for the police car and they drove back to the station, leaving the SAS to move. However as they got ready to leave Mick looked over his shoulder, he had the strange feeling that they were being watched. But the thoughts were taken from his mind when Pete called him over so they could set off. Leaving no trace that they were ever there.


	8. Author's note

Hey Guys

Just to let you know, I wouldn't be able to update any of my stories at the moment because I at the moment have to write two essays for my a levels and I need to focus on my a levels now. But don't worry. I will try to get back to the stories when I can.

Thanks for understanding

Edengwen


End file.
